cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tea at the Treedome
Tea at the Treedome is a ''SpongeBob SquarePants''episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob meets Sandy Cheeks. Synopsis The episode starts out with SpongeBob hunting out jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields. Suddenly, he spots a young girl wrestling with a giant clam. He takes out his field guide book, and identifies her as a 'land squirrel'. SpongeBob thinks that she is in trouble, and goes to wrestle the clam himself. The squirrel manages to escape the clam, but SpongeBob ends up inside of it. The squirrel then rescues SpongeBob, and throws the clam out of the area. SpongeBob introduces himself, and the squirrel says that her name is Sandy Cheeks. SpongeBob inquires about the helmet she wears, and Sandy tells him that it's her air helmet. SpongeBob does not know what air is, but does not tell her this, instead saying that he loves air. Sandy, surprised that SpongeBob is fond of air, invites him to her 'Treedome' for "Texas tea" and cookies. SpongeBob quickly runs over to his best friend Patrick Star and tells him everything that happened. Patrick tells him that 'putting on airs' is fancy talk. He then tells SpongeBob if he wants to be fancy, to hold his pinky finger high above him. When SpongeBob arrives at Sandy's treedome, Sandy is in a purple bikini, since she does not need her air helmet inside. SpongeBob goes inside, and notices that the water level drops. He panics, and tells Sandy that there is no water. She tells him that, yes, it's just air. SpongeBob says that there isn't any problem and tries hard to breathe. He does not realize that sea creatures need water to survive. Sandy gives him a tour of her treedome, showing him that she has an oak tree, a bird bath, and other things. During this, SpongeBob quickly sneaks over to the bird bath, which is filled with water; he now knows he needs water to breathe properly. The bird angrily kicks him out. SpongeBob gives Sandy some flowers. Sandy is very pleased and she decides to get a vase for them. It is odd because Sandy asks SpongeBob if he needs anything, and he replies, "'Water would be nice'", and Sandy does not reply to that, but simply goes about getting the vase. Meanwhile, Patrick, watching from outside the treedome, tells SpongeBob to keep his pinky finger up. Sandy comes back and puts the flowers in a vase, filled with ice cold water, on the picnic table. SpongeBob tries to resist drinking the water. Sandy asks him to tell her about himself, and remarks that being a "sea critter" must be fascinating. However, the oven dings and Sandy goes to get the tea and cookies. SpongeBob eventually gives in (after a mental battle of assuring himself that he doesn't need the water, and finally screams, "I NEED IT!"), drinks it, and runs for the door, declaring that he is a quitter. Patrick, thinking he is being shy around Sandy, quickly enters the Treedome and tries to convince him to stay. After a moment Patrick realizes that there is no water. The two struggle to get out of the treedome, but are unsuccessful. When Sandy comes back, she shrieks as she spots both Patrick and SpongeBob dried up on the grass. She helps them by giving them water-filled helmets. In the end, Sandy proposes a toast to new friends, and they drink their tea. SpongeBob and Patrick drink by gulping the tea-filled water in their new helmets, with their pinky fingers pointing up. Characters *Patrick Star *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:11m Category:Nick